


Reunion

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Reiko finally meets her grandson.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



Reiko gazed at the young man who was the spitting image of her. She scoffed. So the rumours were true. Her daughter did start a family of her own.

The other rumour that proved to be true was her grandson's ability to see youkai. Unlike her daughter, Reiko's grandson wasn't as lucky. He could see what those could not.

She waited patiently for the boy to notice her. Once he did, his eyes widened then softened. “Hn, Madara was right then. You do look just like me.” 

The bastard youkai called Reiko to the surface with little to no warning. She was seconds from hitting him when Madara mentioned why he summoned her. Her grandson, Takashi Natsume, wished to meet Reiko.

“Grandmother, it's nice to see you.”

Reiko gave a half smile. “Nice to see you too, kid.”


End file.
